


The Great Banana Fish Bake-Off

by silverdahlia



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AshEiji Secret Santa, AshEijiSecretSanta2020, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, parts of canon ignored lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdahlia/pseuds/silverdahlia
Summary: After tying with Yut-Lung at last Christmas's party, Eiji swears to win this time around. Time for Ash and Eiji to make the best sugar cookies the gang has ever seen! Written for Twitter user @LilijaNArt for the 2020 Asheiji secret santa!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Great Banana Fish Bake-Off

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!!!!!! Thank you @ADreamingSongbird AKA Rimi for setting this whole thing up!!!

All of this started back at last year’s Christmas party when Jessica asked a simple question.

"Shorter, what was your favorite dessert?"

The purple haired man pondered the question, then grew slightly pale when he realized that the gingerbread cookies were made by Yut-Lung, and the sugar cookies were made by Eiji, who were both staring back at him expectantly.

"Ah, well you see I..." he muttered. "I don't have a favorite, they were both so good."

Neither Eiji nor Yut-Lung were satisfied with the answer, he had to have liked one of them better!

And thus, the Great Christmas Bake-Off of 2020 was born!

“Ash.” Eiji softly spoke, shaking his boyfriend awake.

“Mmmmn,” said boyfriend responded, not moving.

“Ash.” Eiji said, a little firmer.

“Mmmmmmmn.” Ash responded, still sleepy.

“ASLAN.” 

Ash’s eyes shot wide open and he sat straight up. “What was that for?”

“You weren’t waking up.” Eiji said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“It’s only 7:00!” 

“Well you could be fast asleep right now if somebody…” Eiji paused to give the effect that “somebody” was definitely Ash, “went shopping earlier. So now we have to get our stuff before it’s all gone. Hurry hurry now!”

Before Eiji could leave, however, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

“Five more minutes...please?” Ash asked softly.

Eiji let out a long sigh, then snuggled up against him. “This is a hindrance to my morning plans.”

“Shut up, you love me.” 

“Yeah I do. I really really do.” Eiji muttered.  
“Noooo stop being so soft you’re gonna make me cry” Ash protested, rolling away from Eiji.

“Ha! It’s your punishment for not shopping!” Eiji laughed and grabbed Ash tighter. “I love you so so much and you mean the world to me and I would be so sad without you!”

“NOOOOO.” Ash shouted into his pillow as Eiji laughed victoriously.

“Alright, that was enough!! Up! Up!” Eiji said, yanking the covers off of Ash.

The Decembers of Japan were no warmer than the Decembers of New York, so the cold chill hit him immediately. After a few futile cries of protest, he finally put on his glasses and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, which was just some leftover pancakes from when Shorter came over the day previous. After a quick chat and some maple syrup, the two headed to the local supermarket.

“Let’s see… eggs, we need eggs.” Eiji said, eyes glued to the small shopping list they made. 

On the way to the egg section, Ash happened to notice the most ridiculous hat he’s ever seen. It was an oversized top hat looking thing with a giant puffball on top of it. All around the sides of the hat were the words “Merry Christmas!” in different languages. At closer inspection, it looked like it lit up too. He put on the monstrosity and tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Eiji said as he turned to face him, and then immediately burst into wheezing laughter.

“What do you think? Does it look good on me?” Ash asked, holding in his own laughter.

“You look like such a dork!” Eiji got out in one hysterical breath.

Ash let out a gasp of fake hurt. “I went through all this trouble to look good for Christmas and this is how I’m treated? Wooooow okay then.” Eiji only laughed harder.

“You have to buy it now.” Eiji said.

“No, that was only for a funny bit, I’m not putting that on again.”

“But you got to!” Eiji argued, bouncing slightly in agitation. “It was so funny!”

“Eiji this thing is a bane to human existence.”

“Pleeeeeease?”

With a sigh, Ash reluctantly tossed the abomination of a hat into the basket. “What do we need next, birdie?”

After an eventful shopping trip and a glorious hat, the two boyfriends made their way home to start cooking. Eiji tied an apron around his waist.

“You’re not wearing an apron?” Eiji asked.

“No, but you look cute in it so leave yours on.” Ash replied.

“But you have to wear something chefy! It makes the food taste better. Trust me, I’m a scientist.” Eiji said, then got a mischievous look on his face.

“What?” Ash said, watching him walk over to the shopping bags. “Wait, don’t tell me… no. No I’m not wearing that stupid hat again!”

“It’ll be your chef hat, and it’s infused with the Christmas spirit! Our cookies will taste extra good!” Eiji said happily.

“Fine, I’ll wear the hat. Don’t want the money to go to waste.”

“Wait! We have to light it up too!” Eiji exclaimed, pressing a small button on the back of the hat. Small LED lights lit up around the hat to look like snowflakes.

“Eiji.” Ash said seriously.

“Yes?” Eiji said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“You are so lucky that I love you with my entire heart.” Ash said.

Eiji busted out laughing once more. “You’re such a cheesy dork.”

“Would you stop calling me a dork?” Ash said, laughing himself. Eiji only laughed harder.

Cooking soon commenced as Eiji took out some cookie cutters and a rolling pin as Ash measured out the flour. In his first cup, he somehow managed to get more out of the bowl than in the bowl.

“Ash, darling,” Eiji spoke, “the bowl is a little more to the left.”

Eiji was thanked with a little pinch of flour thrown at him. He let out an exaggerated gasp of horror, and reached in the bag for his own attack.

“This is war, Callenreese!” he said, tossing the flour at Ash’s chest. Ash grabbed more of the flour that spilled out of the bowl and threw it at Eiji, getting it all over his hair. A few more throws and both flour covered boys decided to call it a truce. They would clean up after the cookies were done.  
The dough was actually starting to look decent as EIji took over the ingredients and sent Ash to get the decoration supplies. Eiji rolled the dough out and began to cut his shapes out.

“I was thinking we could do some people, some stars, and a few hearts.” Eiji said, taking out the cutters.

“Wait, can we decorate the people to look like everyone? Like a Shorter cookie and a Sing cookie and whatnot?” Ash said.

“Aslan, you are a genius. That's what we’re doing, just people. Everyone will love it and we’ll win. I love you.” Eiji said, kissing him on the cheek.

Soon, there were a plethora of sugar cookie friends to decorate. Shorter’s purple frosting mohawk took Ash five minutes to perfect. Eiji brought out a toothpick to make Ibe’s facial hair perfect. They counted one sugar cookie replica for each person and some extra stars and hearts for later.

“We got this in the bag, birdie.” Ash said, kissing Eiji on the head and wrapping an arm around Eiji’s waist.

They carefully put the cookies on a tray and wrapped them in cling-wrap and headed over to Max and Jessica’s house for the Christmas party. About ten seconds after they stepped inside, Michael demanded to see their dessert.

“We actually have quite the surprise for you, Mikey.” Ash said, reaching into the tray and pulling out cookie Michael. His little eyes lit up and he grabbed the cookie and ran for Jessica.

“Mom! Mom! Look, it’s me!” He said, waving the cookie in her face.

Eiji looked over at Ash and smiled wide. He knew that he had just won right then.

“Yooooo! Is this me? Haaaa look at my little mohawk dude!” Shorter called, showing Sing his cookie. 

“Sing, this is you.” Ash said, handing him his cookie. He then handed everyone else their cookie.

“Oh this is just adorable, Max look at me.” Jessica said with a laugh, showing her husband her cookie.

“As much as I hate to say it, I think this beats our Buche de Noel, babe.” Sing said to Yut-Lung, comparing their cookies. Yut-lung only humphed.

And so, as the friends milled about, chatted, and laughed, all else but each other was forgotten on this cold Christmas Eve in Japan.


End file.
